


Comfort

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: Two interconnected double drabbles written in 2005. Artwork by Trilliah:  Chapter 1, my text based on her drawing; Chapter 2, her art inspired by my words.  I love how our muses bounced off each other back then.  :)





	1. Comfort 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two interconnected double drabbles written in 2005. Artwork by Trilliah: Chapter 1, my text based on her drawing; Chapter 2, her art inspired by my words. I love how our muses bounced off each other back then. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All his life, Sam had turned to Frodo for comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 29 July 2005
> 
> Rated PG

~*~

  


All his life, Sam had turned to Frodo for comfort. All through the years, whenever Sam fell and scraped his knee, or cut a finger, or was stung by a bee, Frodo was there to clean and bandage the wound, his touch as light as a butterfly's wings. 

There wasn't a hurt Frodo hadn't managed to heal. Not a moment when he hadn't been there to hold a sobbing lad and ease his troubled heart.

So what could be more natural than for Sam to turn to Frodo when Rosie Cotton chose Frederick Proudfoot to escort her to the Midsummer's Eve Dance? What could be more natural than Frodo's arm, still damp and cool from his afternoon swim, coming up to drape itself across Sam's shoulders? A soothing voice murmured familiar words of comfort. Gentle fingers combed through his hair. And if the kiss Frodo meant to place on Sam's forehead unexpectedly fell on his lips instead... well, then, what could be more natural than for Sam to kiss him back?

 _Oh... oh! I should have known_ , Sam thought dizzily, sinking into the kiss and drawing a trembling Frodo closer to his breast. _All this time he's wanted comforting too._

 

[](http://photobucket.com)


	2. Comfort 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How long have you wanted this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written 6 July 2005
> 
> Rated PG

~*~

  


Frodo whimpered, his lips softening as he melted into the kiss, his heart pounding so hard that Sam could feel its every beat. He flung both arms around Sam as if he would never let him go, and when his helpless whimper turned to a hungry moan...

This has to be a dream, Sam thought, a wonderful, wonderful dream. But it feels so real... can it be real?

Sam broke from the kiss with a gasp which was half wonder, half Frodo's name. He had to look in his master's eyes. Had to see for himself that all the love and joy he felt was reflected there. And it was, oh yes, it was.

"Frodo" he murmured, "Frodo, I--" But whatever words he had meant to say were lost as Frodo's mouth claimed his again.

Sam felt himself falling, and started slightly, until he realized that the unexpected motion was simply Frodo tilting him back to lay him down in the deep, fragrant grass that grew along the riverbank. He was safe. Frodo would never let him fall. Frodo loved him. Had loved him since...

"How long?" Sam whispered. "Oh, love, how long have you wanted this?"

"Forever," Frodo sighed.

 

  
[](http://s179.photobucket.com/user/Melanieathene/media/Kissingriverbank%20-%20comfort%202_zpsgt1udbj6.jpg.html)  



End file.
